The Beginning of the End
by Ivoryyy
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE FUTURE PASSED! Set 3 years later. Yes, I know I said I wouldn't make a sequel, but I did. What happens when Zach and Cammie meet again? Read and you'll know.
1. Remember Me

_3 years later…_

I walked into the changing room, laughing at something Seth said behind me. He said to go on and change, he'd be there in a minute.

I shook my hair out, my head hurting from the hairspray that was keeping it in place. I grabbed a scrunchie from the table and tied my hair up into a messy bun. With a sigh I glanced at my phone to check if anyone had called or texted. No one.

Even after three years of doing concerts I never got used to the fatigue and late nights. Seth told me it got better after a while, but you never got fully adapted to it. It was strange though, I never saw him tired.

Chelsea came into the room, saying someone was waiting for me downstairs. I asked if she knew who it was but she said they didn't give a name. On the way I pulled out a sticky note and wrote to Seth to meet me downstairs. I poured a glass of water and took it down with me.

My phone started ringing in the stairwell, it was Seth. "Hey."

"Hey, where are you?"

"Just went downstairs. I wrote you a sticky note." I said.

"I don't spend my time searching for sticky notes, Cam." He said.

I laughed. "Okay, well someone wanted to see me-" I got to the bottom of the stairs and everything in my hands crashed down. My phone slipped out of my fingers and glass shattered on the floor. I blinked to make sure I was seeing correctly. "Oh my God."

In front of me stood, none other than Zach Goode.

* * *

**Okay, so I said I wouldnt make a sequel to The Future Past, but... I did =) so I hope you love me again! Lol.**

**Review, tell me if its okay so far.**

**Yes I know its short =P Just to get you fans going**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	2. People Never Change

"Zach." I managed. I blinked, forgetting the broken glass lying around my feet and my phone. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I wasn't planning on coming, but I was in town so I figured I'd drop by." He explained. He hadn't changed one bit. His hair was a bit unkempt and a hint of stubble was growing around his chin, but otherwise he looked fine.

"Wow." I laughed uneasily. "I really didn't expect this." My lips were dry. What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? I'd left him in his most vulnerable time to do what I'd wanted, without a clue that we'd meet again in the future. "Well, how've you been? Any… progress?" I said, referring to his amnesia.

"I remember everything." He said, folding his arms, leaning back against the wall.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "That's good. When did you remember?"

His eyes didn't leave mine once. "The night you left."

I averted my gaze. "Oh… Bad timing huh?"

"Massive understatement." He said. "So how has the life of fame been treating you?"

"Oh, it's great." I said, sticking my hands into my jeans pockets. "Really great." How awkward.

Right when I thought it couldn't get any worse Seth's hand snaked around my waist and his lips pressed against my neck. "Hey."

Zach's jaw tightened and I bit my lip. "Uh, Seth this is Zach, an old friend of mine, Zach… this is Seth. My boyfriend."

Zach nodded slowly, assessing the situation.

Seth, completely unaware of the tension, said. "Well, cool. We could all have dinner some time. How 'bout tonight?"

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea." I protested. "Zach's not staying for long, he just came by to say hi. Speaking of, can I meet you later?" I probed Seth's eyes but I didn't find any hurt. He would give me my time. "Just let us catch up."

He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips that I didn't respond to eagerly. "Sure. I'll be in the hotel. You've got the room key right?"

"Yeah." I squeezed his hand. "I'll call you."

He game me one last peck then said to Zach. "Don't keep her out too late. Rockstars need their sleep too. But, you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

* * *

"He knows about us." I said. "I don't know how, but he knows."

He laughed.

I scowled at him. The amount of frowning I was doing lately was sure to give me thousands of wrinkles. "What?"

"Of course he knows. Celebrities always make sure to get a background check on who they're dealing with. We've got lots of connections you know." He said.

I looked down at my feet. "So I guess that means you're still doing the _DEATH DIEmundz_."

"Yeah…" He trailed off, looking into the distance as we walked around the park. Thunder rolled in the distance. A storm was coming. "We maintain a low profile though, don't do as many concerts."

I nodded. "Well, that's good."

Silence followed. Except for thunder and traffic there was no sound. Everything was quiet.

I broke the silence. "I missed you, you know."

"You had an odd way of showing it." He noted.

"Look, I didn't know you'd remembered. I would've come back but Grant never told me." I argued. No, we couldn't do this. We couldn't fight, not now. Now we had to talk. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "I thought about you everyday and wondered whether this was all worth it. I wrote a song about us."

"Yeah." He laughed. "'Rose Petals', right?"

I smiled. "That's the one. It was one of my first songs so it kind of sucked."

"Nah." He shook his head. "It was fine. Very… accurate… The music video got to me though."

I bit my lip. Seth had been in the music video as my love interest. "Nothing was going on then. We were just friends at the time." Rain started coming down. Not softly, but hard. We were both soaked in seconds. My makeup was probably going to get all runny and gross, but at least it washed away the spray in my hair.

"But now you're not…" He added.

I sighed. "No. Now we're not."

He stopped and so did I. "Look, Cammie, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm happy if you're happy, because the reason I came was to get you back."

"Zach-"

"Let me finish." He interrupted. "I want you, Cammie. I've wanted you for three years. Everyday I waited for you to call and say that you were coming back. Every damn day. But I never got the call, so I tried to forget you. I was scared, Cammie. I was scared of trying to find you only to be let down. I want you to leave Seth."

I looked at him past my wet eyelashes. "Zach, I can't. I was done with you the day you told me to forget about you and to leave. Every freaking day after that that's all I heard in my head, the words you said to me. So I did that, Zach. I forgot you. I stopped thinking about you and focused on myself. I have a life now. I can't throw that away just because you want me to-" He didn't even let me finish my sentence when his lips came crashing down on mine and everything I wanted to say vanished.

My fingers went to his hair automatically, pulling his head closer to mine. I opened my mouth wider underneath his, eager to deepen the kiss. We breathed deeply, pushing and pulling, unaware of the consequences because all we needed was eachother.

Thunder cracked and rain poured when we jerked apart. "Tell me you feel that with Seth." Zach said loudly over the noise, still holding me.

"You know I can't." I replied, then grabbed him again and pulled him towards me. We were interrupted though by more lightning. We glanced up at the night sky. I looked back at him. "Where are you staying?"

Ten minutes later we were crashing through the door to his hotel room, ripping eachother's clothes off. Our wet jackets slapped down to the floor and my wet blouse came off as well as his shirt. Somehow I managed to get my strappy heels off without tearing my mouth away from his. The lights fritzed out but we didn't need them. Rain pounded on the window as the last of our clothes came off and there was nothing left to hide.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for the NINETEEN reviews in the previous chapter =) I was very pleased by that. Not all were GOOD reviews, but getting nineteen was good enough for me. Tell me what you liked please!**

**

* * *

**

**SONG INSPIRATION**

**_Just Tonight- The Pretty Reckless_**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=yyU_EtUczNw**


	3. Make Me Wanna Die

I sang in front of the crowd in the restaurant, thinking how small the audience was now that I was used to a large one. I ran my fingers through my brown and black hair (I had black streaks for the times I performed) and gripped the microphone in my hand.

Everytime we sang Make Me Wanna Die it was like I slipped into a trance. The music pounded in my head and the words circled my brain. I'd written it a little over two years ago and it had been a hit.

_Taste me drink my soul,_

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know,_

_When there's a new moon on the rise _

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I _

_Could belong to the night _

_Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes _

Before this song we'd sung Miss Nothing, of course. It was always out opening song. Our band was named Mi$$ nOtHiNg. Seth said that I deserved the spotlight so the band mainly focused on me. When he wanted to do songs with mostly his voice he did it alone, not with the band. I was grateful that he would do so much for me.

I didn't deserve him. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Zach and felt so dirty and horrible. I wondered how Josh felt when he cheated on me. Had he feel this too? Had he felt this terrible guilt whenever he looked at me like when I looked at Seth?

I'd avoided Zach's calls whenever I could and I stayed away from Seth too. I couldn't face either of them at the moment.

When we finished I approached Wilbur who greeted me with open arms. He hugged me tightly. "We've missed you around here. How's all of this been?" He asked, meaning the music career.

I smiled at him. "It's been great. I miss it here though, singing in front of like ten people."

He laughed. "True. Nothing beats our restaurant, right?" He pulled me close.

"Right." I sighed. "It's good to be home."

* * *

I sat under the bar table in the kitchen, tears streaming down my cheeks, as I listened to Zach's voice message. "Hey, Cammie, I heard that you're back. I've been trying to call you, but you're not picking up… So call me when you get this."

I wasn't going to call him back. Not now, not ever. I'd made a huge mistake with him and now I couldn't take it back.

* * *

I took my latte when I heard him say my name behind me. "Not now, Zach." I said, slipping the money over the counter.

"Yes now." He said in an equally low tone. "You've been avoiding me and I want to know why."

A few people in the café looked over at us, fascinated to see two stars in the same place. "Zach, I can't be seen with you here." I hissed.

He gave me a frustrated look then took me by the elbow and guided me towards the exit. Once we were out I shook him off, almost spilling my latte in the process. I took a sip as he stared at me.

"So?" He prompted.

I took another sip. "So what?"

He groaned and whacked the latte out of my hands. I gasped. He raised his eyebrows. "Now will you talk?"

I scowled at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to know if it's something I did or not." He said. "Was it that night? Because if I remember correctly you were more than willing to do what we did."

My jaw clenched and tears pricked my eyes. "Zach, I can't talk about this."

He grabbed me again and walked me to his car. I got in and watched as he walked around the car then got in. We drove for ten minutes in silence till he pulled over nearby a forest. We were alone.

He twisted in his seat to look at me.

I broke down and started sobbing, taking him off guard. He recovered quickly though, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me towards him. He didn't have the same reaction though when I said. "I think I'm pregnant. And I don't know who's it is."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I know it sucks, but... yeah. I guess that's just it. It sucks. Still, review!**

_**Ivoryyy**_

_**

* * *

**_** I used The Pretty Reckless' song as Cammie's so, no i didn't come up with it, so no its not mine. I love the song though =P**

_**SONG: Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless**_

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=dYeGw-bo430&ob=av3e  
**


	4. Two Mistakes

Zach's arms tensed and he pulled back to look at me. "What do you mean…" He said slowly, dragging out every word.

I wiped my eyes and blew out a deep breath. "I mean that I don't know if it's yours or Seth's."

That's when he really moved away. "So you're telling me that you hooked up with both of us?"

I hated the look on his face but I knew I deserved it. He was reacting relatively well, considering I hadn't been yelled at yet or kicked out of his car. "Yeah. When I got back to the hotel Seth was… horny. So… Yeah, it kind of goes downhill from there."

He ran his hands over his face and leaned back in the seat. "Are you sure? You're absolutely positive that you're pregnant?"

I nodded. "I'm late. Like really late. And I took like five tests to make sure. They were all positive."

He closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. "Okay… Okay." He repeated, and then looked at me. "Look, Cammie, I came back for you because I love you, and yeah, I didn't expect you to dump Seth as soon as I came back. This is my fault too. I'm not going to blame you for all of this, because I'm responsible as well. I'm here for you Cammie, no matter what you decide, I'm here. Just now, we have to figure out who's the father."

* * *

The next day I entered my apartment and almost screamed when I saw someone standing already inside. I put my hand to my chest. "God, Seth, couldn't you at least call?"

He tossed his keys to my apartment onto a nearby table. His face wasn't happy as it usually was, and that wasn't a good sign. Seth's face was one that should always be happy. He held up a magazine and showed me the front cover. I was on it with Zach. "Tell me two things that are wrong about the picture. Oh wait, let me do that for you, since I'm the one doing everything in this relationship." My heart pounded in my chest. He knew. I'd been so careless. I should've told him. He held one finger up. "One, you're walking out of a family planning clinic. Two, you're walking out of a family planning Clinique with _him__**." **_He lifted his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an explanation or an excuse.

"Seth-" I started.

"Don't even try it, Cammie. Don't try the whole, 'I was going to tell you' act, because I'll know you're lying." He smacked down the magazine onto the same table where his keys were. "What were you two doing in that clinic?"

I put down my bag and approached him slowly. "I think you already know."

His jaw tightened. "When…" He growled.

"When what?"

"When did you two have sex?" He demanded, his blue eyes boring into mine.

I looked down. "The night of the tour, when he came to see me."

I saw his fists curl into balls, but he shoved them into his jeans pockets. "Four weeks, Cammie. That was four weeks ago." He said quietly, and yet that made it even more frightening. "You've been lying to me for _four fucking weeks."_

"Seth-"

"Who's the father?" He interrupted again.

"I don't know yet." I mumbled. "They'll call me later today to let me know."

He shook his head just like Zach had. "I can't believe this." He pushed his way past me but I grabbed him before he could get out of the door.

"Seth, wait." I pleaded.

"Do you love him?" He burst out.

My hand curled back, letting him go. No words came from my mouth.

He blinked and all emotion from his face was gone. "Thought so. Don't worry, you can have him all to yourself, because you and I, are through."

He slammed the door shut and I leaned back against it, my heart pounding in my chest. I'd ruined everything, and I wasn't getting a second chance. That I knew for sure.

On the table were his keys and the magazine that said "Mi$$ nOtHiNg May Have Everything".

* * *

**Sorry it's short =( But I will update, promise. Just wait a bit. **

**And THANK YOU soooo much for all the AWESOME reviews, I think I have like FIFTY for only THREE chapters? You guys are amazing, you all deserve a pat on the backs =P lol, ive always hated that saying, so instead you all deserve virtual cookies =P**

**Pleeaaassseee review =) You know you want to...**


	5. Night In Shining Armour

_It's just another war _

_Just another family torn _

_Falling from my faith today _

_Just a step from the edge _

_Just another day in the world we live _

_I need a hero to save me now _

_I need a hero, save me now _

_I need a hero to save my life _

_A hero will save me just in time_

I pressed my hand against the earphones as the words slid off my tongue. Zach, Grant, and Jonas stood beside me, singing the male part of the song, which was most of it. I was more of the backup vocals. But that was fine. The song was amazing; it literally sent shivers down my spine every time we practiced it.

The _Death DIEmundz_ had needed a female tone added to it, so they'd asked me just this morning if I could help. Neither Grant nor Jonas knew of the fight I'd had with Seth yesterday or the fear that I may be pregnant. All they knew was that I might run out while we were recording if I got my "very important call" that I was waiting for.

Suddenly the spell was broken as my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I tore off the earphones and bolted out the door.

Once outside I lifted the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Morgan, this is Doctor Witherspoon, you had an appointment with me yesterday…"

Zach came out as the doctor was speaking to me. I nodded and said "uh-huh"'s, then when the conversation was over I started crying.

Zach's whole expression turned into shock, but I saw it crumple. He gathered me in an embrace and said. "It'll be okay, Cam, we'll be okay."

That's when I let out a short laugh. "That's not it, Zach." I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I'm not pregnant."

He paused. "What?"

"He said that that happens sometimes, but I'm not pregnant, Zach. I'm not pregnant!" I started smiling, wiping at my eyes.

Again, he was stumped, but then he laughed in relief and kissed me hard.

He was right. We were going to be okay.

* * *

_Play it safe, play by the rules_

_Or don't play at all - what if you lose?_

_That's not the secret, but I know what is:_

_Everybody dies but not everyone lives_

I watched the fans shriek and scream as I sang. Every time I saw their faces I knew that this was what I'd always wanted. That I'd fulfilled my dream. That the day I'd left with Seth was worth it. But now a pang hit me as I thought about Seth. He was always somewhere backstage, waiting for me, but this time he wasn't. I'd tried calling him but he didn't answer, so I left him a message telling him the news.

What was I going to do? I couldn't just leave Seth for Zach. I loved Seth…. And I loved Zach. I loved them both.

Which got me nowhere.

Once the song was over I went backstage and was greeted by… no one. I almost felt sorry for myself but then remembered that this was what I deserved. Hell I probably deserved worse than silent treatment from Seth. I sighed and sat down in front of my mirror. Then I gasped and turned around.

"Seth?"

He leaned against the wall behind me, arms crossed. "I wanted to apologize for freaking out earlier." When I was about to start talking he held up a finger, signaling me that he wasn't finished. "But that doesn't mean I take anything back. You and I are history now, I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it does."

I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. "You can't just give up-"

"No, Cammie, I didn't give up on anyone." He interrupted firmly. "You gave up on us when you slept with _him_."

I had no idea what I was supposed to say, so I told him. "I'm not pregnant."

He stopped. I could practically see all the gears in his head freeze when he heard that. Then he exhaled deeply. "That's good I guess."

I sniffed wiping my eyes. "Why are you here, Seth? I know it's not to recap what I already know."

He ran his fingers through his hair uneasily. I noticed that he kept glancing at his watch. That wasn't good. "Cammie, I'm leaving town."

"For how long?"

His eyes met mine, long and hard. "For good, Cammie. I'm leaving for a concert tour and I'm not coming back. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

I blinked and felt myself on the verge of crying. "Have I really ruined everything between us that bad? We can't even work it out?"

His gaze fell to the floor. "No." He sighed and started walking to the door. "I have to go pack."

"When are you leaving?" I asked. He couldn't just go. He couldn't.

"Tonight."

And then he was gone.

* * *

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go... away._

I sat in front of the fire, strumming my guitar, singing lightly. The flames crackled in front of me as I blinked back tears.

I'd gotten what I'd wanted. I'd gotten my dream job, I'd gotten Zach back, I'd gotten a successful life. I'd gotten everything I should've ever wanted. So why wasn't it enough?

The clock on the table across the room showed that it was 1:58. Past midnight. The night was still busy, the nocturnal crowd out and about like nothing was wrong.

I imagined all those people getting their hearts broken right at this moment and reached out to them. In my words, my feelings, my song, any way I could. I just wished I could let them know that they weren't alone.

And I wished someone would let _me _know that I wasn't alone. That someone was out there going through the exact same thing as me.

My phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID. Zach. I wanted to reach out and listen to his voice, listen to him tell me that everything would be okay. I'd believed him before so why couldn't I now?

I ignored the call.

I thought about calling my brother and talking to him. We talked everyday since he had moved to LA to become an actor. He had finally chosen to follow his dreams two years ago and he was happier than ever.

I chose otherwise, it would be too late there since his time was 2 hours forward.

I flopped onto my back absent-mindedly staring at the ceiling, my fingers stroking the strings. Words popped into my head, continuing my song. I'd written it 3 years ago for Zach.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_

_All that I know is I don't know,_

_How to be something you miss._

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

But now the saddest thing was, I didn't know whether it was for him, or Seth.

* * *

**I finally updated again! Sorry for those of you who were hoping that Cammie WAS pregnant. I was never planning it to be true =S I also wanted to say that I really don't like how this story is going so far cuz it's too depressing. I want to make it fun and crazy like The Future Past, so those of you who are thinking along the same lines as me, bear with me! I'll get there! **

**So does anyone feel bad for Seth? Will anyone MISS him? I know I sorta will =S Not the best character, but still nice**

**Remember, GOOD reviews! Do it for Cammie's breaking heart, it'll make her feel better =P**

**~Ivoryyy**

**

* * *

Of course I don't own ANY of these amazing songs or lyrics, so here are the true creators of this wonderful music**

**SONGS:**

**Hero by Skillet**

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=uGcsIdGOuZY

**Cross The Line (Box Office Remix) by Superchick**

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=d-EbHzkxGqg

**Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=-yZmRAF0DeI&feature=related


	6. AN: ALL OR NOTHING

**I'm sorry to those of you who thought this would be a chapter, obviously it's not.**

**BAD NEWS: I am dropping this story. Reasons?**

**-Too much drama**

**-It's unplanned and bad**

**-I don't like it...**

**Crappy reasons I know.**

**GOOD NEWS!: I wrote ANOTHER sequel to _The Future Past_, called _All or Nothing._**

**It is set three years after _The Future Past_.**

**Yeah yeah, I know, I'm the worst writer ever, dropping stories all over the place, but what can I say? That's how I roll ;)**

**Some things you should know.**

**A) I will be following the same structure as The Future Past, basing chapters on songs and such.**

**B) I will try to keep it simple and avoid drama. Warn me if it seems like I'm heading for a drama filled FanFic!**

**C) I forgot...**

**D) I'm remembering...**

**E) AH! I won't update too fast, sorry for that. My life is a complete mess right now and I'm still getting back on my feet. I am sooo sorry that I've been MIA the past two months, I promise I will try to make up for that.**

**F) You may submit song suggestions to me =) PM, review, whatever.**

**I love you all! Thank you for sticking with me throughout this failed attempt of a sequel ;)**

**~Ivoryyy**


End file.
